


Relenting Storm

by midnightprelude



Series: Gift Fics, Assorted Prompts, and Drabbles [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Fic, don't tell her, isabela is in love, just over a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightprelude/pseuds/midnightprelude
Summary: Hawke should know by now that Isabela isn't good for anything but calamity.For some reason, she doesn't seem to care.--A little Hawkebela drabble!
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela
Series: Gift Fics, Assorted Prompts, and Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606537
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Relenting Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tortuosity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tortuosity/gifts).



> A quick gift fic for tortuosity, based on her lovely Isabela x Marian fic, Songs of the Pirate Queen.

If Isabela had known that one day she’d find the subtle weight of a hand on hers as enticing as a quick toss at the Blooming Rose, she would have left Kirkwall a long time ago, disappearing into the crowds of Antiva City or Rialto or, hell, even Qarinus. Anything would be better than knowing there was someone who depended upon her to stay.

The warmth of Marian’s elegant fingers, the softness of her skin, the pale freckles dotting the back of her hand scrubbed any thought of leaving from Isabela’s mind. For as long as Marian lingered, Isabela was able to forget that she was a hurricane—cold, unfeeling, and destructive—and enjoy the gentle swell of waters that were finally, blissfully calm.


End file.
